


No Remedy To Cure All Sins

by Neyah444



Series: Merlin drabbles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Conscience, Gen, Guilt, Loyalty, Priorities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilgharrah's comment hits home. Probably a little too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Remedy To Cure All Sins

Kilgharrah’s snide remark haunted him. ’Turn a blind eye. That is, after all, your talent.’ It was low, but true to the last word. He had denied his kin, renounced his gifts. All for a man whose hatred and bitterness had grown stronger by the day. He thought he knew where his loyalties lay but he wasn’t so sure anymore. After all these long years his conscience had been screaming at him, and still, after all he’d done, he could not sacrifice his King. For Merlin, he should have been able to, without a moments hesitation. This cannot end well.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this story on LJ](http://neyah444.livejournal.com/7385.html#cutid1)


End file.
